The Transformers: The Movie - 1986
by G1 Daughter Of Optimus-Elita
Summary: The Autobots must stop a colossal planet consuming robot who goes after the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. At the same time, they must defend themselves against an all-out attack from the Decepticons. Oc's included


This goes will with life changing, upcoming stories new life, new beginning's, Christmas time with the TF's just though to let you guys know

* * *

 _Introduction_

 _There's an evil new force in the universe. A monster planet that devours everything in its path... and its heading for the small planet of Cybertron where a unique race of transforming robots continue to fight a civil war... A war between good and evil that has raged for millions of years._

 _The evil Decepticons transformers, led by the maniacal megatron, have sworn to crush their enemies, the Autobots. To this end, they have relentlessly persued them across the galaxy from planet Cybertron to planet earth and back again. But the heroic Autobot transformers and their courageous leader optimus prime, are not easily defeated..._

It is the year 2005, the Decepticons, the Autobots sworn enemy, have conquered their home planet of Cybertron. Luckily, the Autobots have set up bases on two of Cybertron's moon's, preparing to take back their homeland.

Unfortunately, the Decepticons sent laserbeak, a highly skilled spy who took the form of a bird. When laserbeak arrived at moonbase 1, he was able to listen in on and record a conversation between Ironhide and Optimus Prime.

"Ironhide report to me at once." said optimus prime. Ironhide who was looking at the monitor responded "Every time I look into this thing, my circuit's sizzle! When are we going to start bustin deceptichops?" "I want you to make a special run to autobot city on earth" said Optimus, "But Prime!".

"Listen Ironhide we still don't have enough energon cub's to power a full scale assault, ready the shuttle's for launch. " Ironhide practically jumped for joy. " Your day's are numbered now decepticreeps!" he shouted as he transformed and drove towards the shuttle at high speed.

Back in the command centre, optimus contacted jazz. "jazz, report security status." Jazz image appeared on the screen. "No sign of decepticons here, Prime." He reported. "What about moonbase 2?" He inquired, as jazz booted up a connection with the fellow base. "Jazz two moonbase 2, jazz two moonbase 2."

"Bumblebee and spike here." responded Bumblebee as he walked over to the controls with spike whom was now thirty five and has a son. "We're about to send up a shuttle, any decepticon shenanigans in your area?" asked jazz.

"All clear jazz." confirmed Bumblebee.

Spike worked on booting up another monitor which, an image of Ironhide came on screen.

"Hey, Ironhide, tell my son, Daniel I miss him tell him not to worry, I'll be coming home as soon as we've kicked megatron's tail across the galaxy!" said spike, eager to finally take down Megatron and his decepticons for good.

Ironhide gave the thumbs up, "Will do spike!" he said, ready for takeoff. Optimus watched as the shuttle got ready to go. "Cliffjumper, commence the countdown." Ordered Optimus.

"Five... Four... Three... Two.. One" the jet thrusters ignited and the shuttle blasted off into space, heading for earth.

Prime watched as the shuttle took off towards earth. "Now, all we need is a little energon and a lot of luck."

Laserbeak, feeling he had gotten enough information for what needed Megatron, took off and headed towards Cybertron were Megatron was with the rest of the Decepticons. "laserbeak returns Megatron."said shokwave.

"Welcome laserbeak, like some of my other warriors, you never fail me." Megatron greeted the cassette, as he tells soundwave to play back the recording what laserbeak retrieved. "As you command Megatron." said soundwave, as he transformed, he played back the recording. After watching the recording, Megatron ordered his decepticons to get ready for an battle and destroying autobot city.

In space, the Autobots that were in the shuttle was ratchet, brawn, Prowl and of course Ironhide talking about somestuff as the shuttle was getting nearer to earth. "I can't believe it's finally here, we are going to get rid of those deceptichops and to finally reclaim Cybertron and to see ma chromia and ma sons." Ironhide sayed as he was at the front of the shuttle, side bye side with Prowl while ratchet and brawn were at the sides of the shuttle. "Can't believe it either Ironhide," said brawn. Suddenly, there was a terrible BANG sound on the side of the shuttle, causing the shuttle to jerking creak.

The Autobots were able to recover quickly from the painful encounter. Suddenly, there is a powerful blast of energy, and made a hole on the side of the ship, through the smoke created by the blast, comes Megatron along with the deceptions. "Megatron, decepticons!" shouted brawn as he ran up to the Decepticons.

"Die Autobots!" roared Megatron as he changed into a gun and the second in command, Starscream, catches Megatron and shoots brawn directly in the shoulder, killing him instantly.

Prowl runs up from the monitor, shooting at the Decepticons, only to miss and be stot in the chest by one of the constructions, Scavenger. As his body fell to the ground smoking coming from his chest and the light left his optics.

Ratchet and Ironhide both stood up and started firing at the Decepticons only to have them return fire, the Decepticons have much better aim, and instantly hit the two remaining Autobots, killing ratchet and injuring Ironhide badly. Megatron transforms back and the rest of the Decepticons fly in and takes over the shuttle.

"This was almost two easy, Starscream." Said megatron, mentally chuckling to himself. "Much easier, oh mighty Megatron, than attacking the real threat; the Autobots moonbase." said Starscream.

"You're an idiot, Starscream. When we slip by their security systems in their own shuttle and destroy autobot city, the Autobots will be vanquished forever!"

Ironhide, with a large hole in his chest, obviously damaged beyond repair, crawled up to Megatron and grabs his leg "No!" he begged.

"Such heroic nonsense!" megatron snorted as he shot the dying autobot in the face with his fusion cannon, delivering the final blow...


End file.
